blackstartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Showdown Event Tutorial
This section will go over how to participate in a Showdown Event and explain the basics so you can understand how to best support your cast member of choice! How To Enter The Event Page Support Your Best Boy Event Menu Page Layout Now that you understand the basics of how to start out the event, let's get you familiar with the event page layout and what each part of it means. SideA and SideB If you click either side button it will redirect you to a new page associated with the cast member. In this case, clicking SideA brings you to Mokuren and clicking SideB brings you to Kokuyou as shown below. For the most part, each side's menus are the same except for one key factor: the event story information which you can learn more about in this section of the tutorial. Duration Indicator Story Indicator and Redirect Button Each section of the event pages has an indicator to tell you how much progress you have made in unlocking different parts of the story. Showdown events always have the main story and sub-story for each A and B. The main event page shows your progress in the main story while the SideA menu shows your progress for the sub-story for A and the SideB menu shows you the sub-story progress for B. Right below your story progress indicator is a link to all the stories for the event where you can rewatch them as much as you like and view what ones are still locked. To learn more about unlocking/viewing the stories reference this part of the tutorial. Event Song Button Event Point Bar Showdown Gauge How To Play Now that you are familiar with the layout of the event page, let's stary playing the event! Event Song Every event has three versions of a song to play in order to participate in the event: the original, SideA and SideB. Depending on which of the three you play, different results will occur. In this particular event, the song needed to play is Yukihana but it will change for each new event. In order to unlock SideA and SideB, you must meet the target score in the original listing of the song (usually a score of 30k). Event points can be gained by any song, however, the story can only be obtained through the event song itself. You will also gain more event points by playing the event song due to some cards having a score up bonus for that song. More about event points here. Event Points Event points are calculated based on your score and rewarded at the end of a song after your total score of the song played is given. On this screen, it will list what points you earned this play, your total points in this event to date, how many points until your next reward and what that reward will be. To view all possible rewards, what you have gotten already, what you haven't gotten already and the point requirement for each reward; click on the button on the right of your points bar in the main event menu. If you are having trouble finding it, reference this section of the tutorial. Blank Card Event Stories Right below the Story Indicator is a shortcut to the story section of this event. From here you can view all the stories in the event, locked and unlocked in a list. From here you can rewatch the event stories as much as you like. If you click on a locked story it will give you a pop-up box of the requirements needed to unlock it. In the story menu, there will be two tabs. The first tab will let you view the stories while the second tab will let you view the chats with the cast members. Maximizing Your Score Of course everyone's objective, in any event, is to be able to accumulate as many points as possible, so in order to do so here is a list of things to keep in mind and follow. ''Practice Mode'' ''Upgrading Cards'' ''Organize Your Team'' ''Score Up Cards'' Use all the cards you have that will increase your score for the event. Every event has a list of cards that will give you a bonus during the event and will be listed on this wiki with each event info page. Try to use as many as possible but also remember that you can only have one of any cast member on your team at a time so be careful about which cards you choose. Make sure to use the ones with the highest addition to your score. For the Chapter 8 event the special cards were as follows: ''Use Items From The Shop'' Useful items for an event to help with your score can be purchased in the shop. The best items for this are the "towel" and the "penlight" which are 50 diamonds each. Their icons and descriptions are listed below: ''Double Consumption ''Get The Best Possible Combo ''Use Betting Chips'' Now you know all the basics of the Showdown Events! Good luck and may your best boy win! Category:Tutorial